¿Dormir? ¿Con quién?
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Cuando las camas escasean...hay que compartir... KAGEHINA ONESHOT


-Gomen...- artículo Daichi mirando el lugar. -me habían dicho que habían sacado unos pocos fotones. Pero creo que son demasiados.

Dijo mirando que apenas si los fotones para pasar aquella noche eran muy limitados y más de uno debería compartir.

-No son tantos- comento Asahi contando los fotones y a sus compañeros.

-Es cierto- continuo Noya- sólo cuatro deberemos compartir.

-Opino que los senpais tengan su fotón. Nosotros decidiremos quien compartirá.

-No...No... Haremos sorteos- propuso Sugawara. -

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sería eso Suga-san?

-Etto...Mmmm... Pondremos en papeles nuestros nombres e iremos sacando hasta que queden cuatro. Esos serán los que deberán compartir...

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! Yo anotare los nombres en papel- -bramo Hinata entusiasmado. Le agradaban esas cosas...aunque tenía tanta suerte que tal vez le tocaba con ese chico tan mal llevado. Con Tobio Kageyama.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes escribir? - susurro Tsukishima

-¿Eh? ¿Piensas que soy idiota?- replicó enojado. Tsukishima era tan irritante cuando quería.

-No lo piensa. Lo eres. - contesto Kageyama mientras se sacaba la ropa.

-¿Oi que haces? - pregunto Tanaka.

-Tengo sueño quiero dormir. Así que mientras pierden el tiempo con Hinata aprendiendo los Kanji de nosotros, me pongo el pijama.

A Hinata muchas veces le dolía el estómago. No podía enojarse o replicarle cosas a Kageyama como a Tsukishima. No fuera de la cancha de juego.

Ahora en un partido o en la práctica, la emoción del juego le hacía ser más abierto y liberal. Pero cuando se alejaban del gimnasio, él no tenía el valor para decirle muchas cosas. Y a veces las humillaciones de Kageyama le hacían mal.

Hinata saco silenciosamente su cuaderno de anotaciones y anotó los nombres de sus compañeros. No era un niño prodigio como Tsukishima o Yamaguchi, que iban a clases avanzadas...Pero esas cosas las sabía.

Otra cosa más... También le dolía y molestaba que dijeran que era tonto.

Él no lo era en absoluto. Sólo que se preocupaba más por el voleibol que por estudiar.

...

Ennoshita se encargó de cortar y abollar los papelitos para el sorteo.

-Bien... Haremos lo que dijo Suga. Sacaremos de a uno. Los últimos cuatro serán quienes compartan- Artículo Daichi.

-¡Ossu! - se escuchó en aquella noche.

De a uno los papeles fueron saliendo y los privilegiados obtuvieron sus fotones.

Y sólo quedaron los 4 que debían compartir.

Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima y Hinata, deberían compartir. Pero ¿con quién?

-¿Eligen ustedes o sorteamos?- pregunto Sugawara.

-Pues Tanaka y yo no tendremos problema en compartir. - comento Ennoshita.

-Ossu- contesto Ryu afirmando con su cabeza.

Y a Hinata no le agradó el panorama. ¿Dormir con Tsukishima? ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Bien. Entonces Tsukishima con Hinata. A Dormir enton

-¡Esperen! ... Yo dormiré con Hinata.

-¿Ah?- definitivamente era peor dormir con Tobio.

-¿Eh?...No es necesario- comento Daichi- el sorteo salió así.

-Yo dormiré con Hinata. No tengo problema. Cualquier cosa lo golpeare. Si ellos dos duermen juntos nadie dormirá. Cuál de los dos más insoportables.

-Obviare la última parte. Gracias Rey.

-No sean así - reprendió Sugawara. - y nadie golpeara a nadie.

-Muévete - ordenó Tobio a Hinata. - cámbiate rápido así dormimos.

Hinata se sintió asustado y enojado. Tobio lo intimidada. Y se sentía furioso, nadie le había pedido su opinión.

Tomo su bolso y se dirigió a los vestidores. No le gustaba cambiarse frente a los demás. Menos frente de Tobio o Tsukishima...ellos podían llegar a ser muy humilladores cuando se lo proponían.

Se puso un short y una remera mangas cortas.

Respiro profundo varias veces. Quería preparase mentalmente para esa noche. Sería en verdad muy larga.

Cuando se dirigió de nuevo hacia los dormitorios, la mayoría ya se encontraban acostados o a punto de dormir. Vio que Tanaka y Ennoshita habían encontrado la forma de no molestarse. Dormirían cruzado. Tanaka a los pies y Ennoshita a la cabecera.

Tal vez debía hacer lo mismo con su situación.

Sin decir nada, se iba a acomodar a los pies. Aunque no había almohadas para ambos, era preferible dormir sin ella que compartirla con Kageyama.

-Oi... ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Me voy a dormir...

-Entonces ven.- dijo Tobio dándole lugar a su lado -no tengo ganas de tener tus pies en mi cara toda la noche. -¡Rápido! - -bramo.

Hinata se sobresaltó y al no tener más opciones, se dispuso a acostarse.

Tobio suspiro varias veces mientras Shouyou trataba de encontrar una posición la cual le durase toda la noche.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto?- pregunto por demás irritado.

-Lo siento.

Sin querer había olvidado guardar su celular y este vibró en su pantalón de pijama. Lo saco para ver qué era un mensaje de su antiguo compañero.

-Apágalo. Es tarde. Y muévete más.

Hinata apago el móvil y le preguntó -Si ibas a estar tan enojado ¿Por qué no me dejaste dormir con Tsukishima?

-Ja...ni pensarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Nada. Quédate quieto y duérmete.

-Mejor iré a ver si Suga senpai me hace un lugar.

Tobio lo tomo fuerte del brazo.

-No irás a ninguna parte-dijo entre susurros - no permitiré que duermas con nadie.

Su voz sonaba amenazante y furiosa.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y sólo se oía el viento golpear cerca de su ventana.

Los fotones estaban dispersados por toda aquella gran habitación. Y ellos estaban solos en un rincón

-¿Que dices? Déjame irme así duermes tranquilo- dijo suplicante.

-No...No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de dormir con quien te gusta. Por eso vi mi oportunidad está noche.

-¿Ah? ¿Me estas cargando?

Ahora Shouyou se sentía irritado. Una cosa es que él fuera así, otra que se le burlara con ese tipo de cosas.

-Eres un idiota - esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-No soy ningún idiota. Estoy cansado de escucharte decir eso.

-Bueno...casi duermes con Tsukishima...eso lo haría un idiota.

-¿Ah? No tuve opción. Aparte hubiese sido mejor dormir con él que contigo. Prefiero sus humillaciones que las tuyas.

Shouyou volvió a sentir ese dolor tan agudo en el estómago. No le gustaba pelearse así con sus compañeros. Aunque fuera Tobio, no le gustaba. Más por una situación que fácilmente se hubiese evitado.

Se sintió más raro que nunca. A veces soportaba la mayoría de aquellas cosas sólo por educación y porque amaba el voleibol, pero el control mental que le estaba demandando era demasiado y había días que no aguantaba mucho la situación.

Y esa noche era uno de esos días.

No pudo evitar llorar un poco. Era lo único que le ayudaba a serenarse. Y luego ver el panorama con más optimismo.

Sólo esperaba que estaba vez fuese más ameno que otras. Que el llanto fuese rápido. Porque si lo descubrían sería más humillante aún.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Aun no te dormiste?- pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonará tan quebrada. -¿Quieres que me vaya hasta el baño para que te puedas dormir? Yo después me acuesto igual.

-No...Quiero saber porque lloras.

-No estoy llorando.

-Si lo estás.

-No es cierto.

Tobio se incorporó en el pequeño fotón y beso la mejilla de Sho donde había una lágrima.

-¿Y eso que es?...

-¿Qué haces?

Pero Tobio no respondió. Se tiró sobre él y lo abrazo pegando todo su cuerpo a Sho.

-Kageyama... ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, me duele.

-¿Y si te callas un poco? Los senpai están durmiendo. -le susurró al oído.

Tobio volvió a besar su mejilla una vez más. Un beso suave que no se escuchara.

Hinata se revolvió molesto debajo de él. Y Tobio apoyo más su cuerpo aprisionándolo.

-No llores Shouyou... No llores más. Prometo no decirte más nada.

-No entiendo...

-¿Por qué ibas a dormir con Tsukishima? ...¿Por qué no te negaste?

-¿Eh? No tenía opción. No entiendo...

-No tienes que dormir con nadie que no sea yo. Sólo yo quiero dormir contigo.

-¿Qué?

Tobio elevó su rostro y busco los labios de Hinata por primera vez en su vida. Eran suaves y pequeño. Sabían muy bien. Tanto como si se tratara de un caramelo.

-Me gustas Hinata- dijo en un susurro en su oído izquierdo - y te quiero... Te quiero mucho.

Shouyou se sobresaltó al oír eso. Y el dolor de estómago seguía allí, pero ahora era diferente. Tenía una sensación diferente.

Tobio beso otra vez la mejilla y bajo hacia el cuello. Con sus manos tocó ese vientre plano del chico. Hasta llegar a su tetilla derecha y ahí se entretuvo.

El beso y aquel toque, eran nuevos para él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kageyama? ¿Porque aquello se sentía tan bien?

-Kageyama...

-Shh... Quiero disfrutarte.

-¿Eh?

-Que si mantienes silencio... Te haré el amor...

-Espera que

La réplica quedó a un costado al sentir como la mano de Tobio urgaba su pantalón. Y llegaba a su pene.

Aquello se sentía tan pero tan bien...que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Lo siento si a veces te trato así... No quería admitir lo que me pasaba. Pero hoy, no pude evitarlo. Hubiese matado a Tsukishima si se acostaba contigo. Sólo yo quiero tocarte y tenerte cerca ¿entiendes?- dijo masturbando con fuerza.

Shouyou escuchaba...Pero no podía hablar, aquellas cosa que estaba haciendo se sentían muy bien.

Tobio lamió más su cuello y siguió masturbando.

Momento después dejo de hacer esas cosas. Hinata se sintió vacío hasta que vio como Kageyama desaparecía de su lado e iba hasta más abajo del fotón. Llegando a su entrepierna. Las abrió y sintió como Tobio lamía y chupaba su pene. Tuvo que tapar su boca para no gemir, se sentía realmente bien, no quería que acabe nunca.

Y sintió como Kageyama metía algo en su cola. Le dolió. Pero su boca le hacía sentir tan bien que podía obviar el dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kageyama subió de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces Kageyama?

-¿Te gusta?

\- Si pero...

Tobio lo volvió a besar en la boca y ahora Hinata abrió sus labios y se convirtió en un beso profundo. Mientras lo hacía, Tobio metió otra vez aquello en su cola.

-Me duele...

-Por favor...Quiero hacerte el amor Shouyou...Y debo poner mi pene ahí... Déjame hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero de esa manera. Y de todas posibles.

-¿Me quieres?

-Desde el día que te vi llorar. Cuando te gane un año atrás.

Hinata aún recordaba aquel día tan horrible...aun le dolía haber perdido ese partido. Le dolían todas y cada una de las cosas donde se esforzaba y aun así le salían mal.

Tobio volvió a besarlo y él se dejó llevar por eso. Porque ahora sentía que no le temía. Ya no le tenía miedo. Es más, quería que aquella noche nunca terminase.

Kageyama le saco por completo el pantalón. Y hurgo aún más su cola, intentando dilatarla lo más posible. Quería penetrarlo cuanto antes.

Lo había imaginado varias noches y por fin tenía esa oportunidad.

-Kageyama... - y sonó suplicante.

-Shh ya terminamos. No puedes gritar. Debes tapar tu boca.

Tobio lo acomodó de costado, porque sería muy obvio y una locura si alguien veía aún encima del otro.

Saco con cuidado su pene. Y sabía que le dolería... Pero no tendría una primera oportunidad así.

Beso el cuello de Hinata mientras acomodaba la cabeza entre sus nalgas buscando la entrada del ano.

Metió la cabeza despacio y Shouyou la sintió moviéndose un poco hacia él, haciendo que entrara un poco más, y sacándole un gemido doloroso que se ahogó con la palma de Kageyama.

Tobio no quería hablar más por el momento. Apretó la palma contra la boca de Hinata y lo fue penetrando de a poco hasta llegar lo más hondo posible. Sintiendo como Shouyou daba gemidos ahogados.

Cuando la metió entera soltó un momento la boca de Hinata.

Y dejo su pene adentro tratando que este se acostumbrara a aquel lugar tan estrecho y caliente. Parecía que le asfixiaba.

Shouyou trataba de controlar la respiración. Trataba de no pensar en ese dolor. Y sintió como la mano de él masturbaba su pene y le hacía olvidar un poco lo mucho que le dolía la cola.

Pasado un tiempo prudente. Kageyama comenzó a moverse dentro de él.

Hinata tapo él mismo su boca al sentir como las manos de Tobio le apretaban el abdomen.

Y eran tan fuertes algunas embestidas, que el dolor fue disminuyendo. Dando lugar a un placer exageradamente fabuloso.

Sólo se escuchaba una respiración agitada. Y un poco el ruido de los genitales chocar con las piernas de Sho.

A Hinata le gustaba escuchar como Tobio respiraba en su oído. Como gruñía mientras la metía.

Todo el miedo se había ido por completo. Ahora tenía esa necesidad de estar con él todo lo que más pudiera.

Se movió más fuerte, lo penetró más rápido. Más fuerte, con más pasión hasta que sintió como paraba de golpe y un líquido llenaba su interior.

Tobio dejo adentro su pene y masturbo el de él hasta hacerle acabar también.

Hinata quedó cansado y maravillado.

Tobio lo beso nuevamente girándolo hacia él.

-Gracias...Te quiero tanto-

Hinata no podía decir lo mismo. No sabía si lo quería.

Pero si entendía y sabía que ahora quería estar así con él.

-Tobio... ¿Esto es sólo por hoy? - pregunto con algo de miedo.

-No... Quiero que sea siempre. Que seas mío. -

Lo abrazo e hizo que Shouyou durmiera en su pecho.

-Quiero ser tu novio- artículo apenas audible.

-¿Novios? ...

Pero Tobio no respondió. Ya se había dormido con sus manos sujetándole.

Hinata también se durmió.

Feliz, si muy feliz, de aquella noche hubiesen faltado esos fotones.

 _ **Bueno solo paso a dejar este One shot…que hice mientras trato de que llegue la inspiración para el siguiente capitulo de Sensei.**_

 _ **Gomen las partes dramáticas en tan pervertida historia me cuestan un poco Jajaja**_

 _ **Nos vemos hermosuras.**_


End file.
